Hogwart's star crossed lovers
by Aniskant11
Summary: It all started with quidditch. But when Harry and Hermione hang out more afterwards. Will true feelings come out? Harry x Hermione. FANFIC { more chapters than 2} LOL. Starts in 4th year with triwizard tournament. Ends whenever i like. XOXOXO


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px;" /spanHermione's POV:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';" I was walking near on Hogwarts grounds, thinking about how on earth Harry's name got put in the cup, and more about why he got picked. Who would do such a thing? Speaking of Harry, I look over near the quidditch fields and see him, and only him flying around. His Potter #7 sweater on. And jeans with the red converse's I got him last year for christmas. They still fit! I decide to walk over to the stands, wanting to watch. I do hate heights but, you see i've never road on a broomstick before. And nobody has offered to give me a ride. So even know I've read many books on the history of quidditch, and broomsticks. I have no idea how they feel to ride on. So I walk over and sit in Gryffindor stands. And watch Harry fly around the quidditch pitches. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 18px;" /spanHarry's POV:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 24px;" /spanI walk out of my dorm, dressed for the fall weather, and head out towards the quidditch fields. I see Hermione, walking the opposite direction from me. Makes sense. She hates flying. I get to the field and pull my broom out of safe keeping, and kick off to fly. Flying helps me think, and with this Triwizard tournament thing going on, well… Lets just say i'm VERY STRESSED. But, anyway. I see Hermione walking towards the field and climb the tower to Gryffindor stands. She sits down and watches me. I move my head away so she doesn't catch me staring at her. In a confused way of course. I think. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 18px;" /spanHermione's POV:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 24px;" /spanI watched Harry a little bit more, and caught him staring. Probably just wondering what the heck I'm doing. I pull out my book on Ancient runes and read a little. I just start the chapter on King Tut when a huge gust of wind comes and blows my book down to the sand. The wind goes away yet returns a few seconds later, than stops. My vision clears and i realize it's Harry. He looks at me with a sheepish smile. " You dropped our book" He says, handing me my book. I smile. "Thanks Harry, hows practice?" I ask politely. "Fun, I really like it. Have you ever been on a broom Hermione?" Harry asks me. I laugh. "No way! Im terrified of heights. I don't like the whole sequence of flying. Nonetheless its amazing but, scary." I say. He smiles. His emerald eyes twinkling and his ruffled, messy, jet black hair wind swepped to the side. And every other side. I smile a huge toothy grin. "Do you want to go for a spin?" Harry asks me. My eyes fill with terror. "No?" He says laughing. I shake my head no, my cheeks tinted pink. "fine, suit yourself. " Harry says and flies away. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 18px;" /spanHarry's POV: /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72';"span style="font-size: 24px;" /spanI fly away and hear Hermione telling my name in the distance. I laugh. She climbs down to the fields, the wind sweeping her hair behind her. I turn around so I'm going straight at her. I get close to her and she screams, and right before i knock into her. Suddenly I'm holding Hermione on the back of my broom. Her small figure glued onto my, muscular one? I don't know but Hermione seriously needs to start hanging out with Ron more, grow some skin. I look at her. " you okay?" i ask laughing. "DO I LOOK OKAY? GET ME DOWN HARRY RIGHT AHHHHHH!" She screams as i go higher. I fly near the lake and dip more. Earning murder screams from Hermione. I skim the water and slow down. " This better?" i ask. I look behind and she smiles up at me. " Much." She says. We got back to the quidditch grounds and walked back to Gryiffindor common room. When we were stopped by screaming. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Bodoni 72'; min-height: 22px;" /p 


End file.
